


AU Screens

by Heavenfell_Trash



Series: Gaster Stuff Cuz Why Not [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And probably spoilers for AUs, How Do I Tag, I mean I think so at least, I will add tags and characters as I go, If that even happens, Nsfw in chapter 3 probably, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenfell_Trash/pseuds/Heavenfell_Trash
Summary: Something about Gaster looking at AUs. Also Gaster calls all different AU monsters "Other ______"s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/gifts).



> Thanks for reading this...thing...I did here. It's only the second one I've done so I'm not very confident or used to it. I also used an Undertale work skin. I don't even know what they are but...uh...so...um...yeah havefunkthanksbye. Alternate title could be Naming.

   Suffocating. The perfect way to describe this place. Although it's ironic, since I don't need to breathe. "What kind of a mess have I gotten myself into?" I asked to nobody in particular. Although I felt a lump in my nonexistent throat, for some reason I couldn't stop smiling. Like my mouth was frozen in an expression that I barely used. But this smile was insane, twisted, and melted in place, unmovable by any means I attempted. And my legs and my arms were gone, melted as my face, but instead into a disappearance. "What kind of a mess?" I repeated. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch darkness. Even with my eye lights shining brightly, nothing happened. So I walked, to the best of my ability that is. With no legs, you kind of just have to...erm...for lack of proper words, "shloop". (That word just makes sense for some reason. Don't judge me.) Walking didn't seem to get me anywhere, but I kept on anyways. What else was there to do?

 

                                                                                                           _**What an old fool.**_

_**It will never work.** _

_**That's such a stupid idea!** _

_**Why would you even try that?** _

 

   "At least I proved them wrong." I mumbled, still walking. I still remember that irritating group of monsters the day I released my idea to create the Core to the public. They just wouldn't leave me in peace. But I knew that it was a good idea. All the smart people in my life knew, which was nearly everyone. Alphys, The King, The Queen, my sons...I started to let my mind wander until I hit something cold. Something like..."Glass?" I wondered out loud. Nobody would be able to hear me anyways. As I looked around, they apparently surrounded me, each and every one having a version of the underground, mostly in Snowdin. Different versions of Sans and Papyrus mostly. "Oh my Asgore, my theory was right!" I looked around more. I was amazed to find that they were all alternate universes. "This is the best worst day of my life! Alright, I should watch and name these universes. Oh, wait I should name mine first..."I thought for awhile and finally decided on calling it Undertale, because we monsters live underground, and it is our tale. "That's terrible, I'll just think of something else later." I mumbled. I started to look at one of the screens. If my smile could've faded right then, it would. "Oh my..." There was a different version of Sans and a different version of Papyrus. Sans had a black jacket with a yellow zipper, a red undershirt, black shorts with a yellow stripe on both sides, and sharp teeth as well as one golden tooth. Then there was Papyrus. His clothes were also the same as they were for his own child, but in blacks and reds. He also had sharpened teeth, but a permanent scowl as well. Then somebody who looked like me, probably their version of myself, walked over to them. It appeared that Papyrus had just punched Sans a moment ago, and made him cry. "That happened before I fell a while ago. It's normal though, siblings fighting and all." I mumbled to myself. But my other universe self did something horrible.

 

   "Papyrus, how dare you hurt your brother!?" Other Gaster yelled. He hit Other Papyrus across his face with a summoned bone. "Never hurt him like I hurt others." He said before he left. I stared for a while, as tears streamed over my cheekbones as I saw Other Papyrus fall, then get back up with a crack over his right eyesocket after other me left. "I-" Other Sans started. He looked on the verge of tears again. He really cared about his brother. "Shut the fuck up Sans. This is your fault." Other Papyrus responded. Then he left. I thought to look at a different screen before my soul broke in two. But first I decided the universe. "What _should_ I call it?" I wondered. I just decided on Underfell, because of those monsters being in the underground, and because of how much my joy had fallen at the sight of it.  "Damn, where did all of my cleverness for names go?" I asked to nobody. "Whatever, I need to look at a different screen." I caught a flash of neon colors in my eyelights. "I'll start with this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at this moment Gaster knew....he had a bad choice in screens.

   "What the fuck am I looking at?" I asked to, again, nobody. As I watched my eyelights became glued to the screen. It looked like the 90's threw up on my universe. For some reason, the same thing that went on in "Underfell" went on in this screen as well. Other Papyrus hit Other Sans, Other Sans cried, and it drew Other Me's attention to them. But it all went even further downhill from there.

  "Wiggidy what the heck brosef?" Other Sans said while crying. I laughed and cringed at the same time, while I looked at both of their outfits. Other Sans wore a red baseball cap (turned around backwards because it's probably still considered cool there), a jacket in all neon colors with green pockets, pink sleeves, light blue around the rib area (there were really big pockets) and a darker blue hood, orange shorts with a single white stripe on both legs, and light blue shoes with purple tongues and green laces. Other Papyrus wore...well there was so much in his outfit I just couldn't begin to explain it all. But it was just as painful to look at as Other Sans' outfit. "Yo, Paps, that was totally not fresh." Oh great, Other Me. "What words do we say when you do something so redonkulous?" I swear to Asgore, just make it stop. I tried to look away, but something made me stay there. Fuck you void. "Sorry bro, that was totally not rad of me." Other Papyrus said in a monotone voice. But Other Me was satisfied and left. As soon as he left Other Sans rolled his eyelights and grabbed a book of jokes. But for some reason it had a book on quantum physics inside. But inside that quantum physics book there was another joke book. But inside that joke book was a quantum physics book. And inside that quantum physics book there was another joke book. And inside that joke book there was....holy crap it never ends. I decided to finally look away from the screen."What to call that steaming pile of 90's bullshit?" I wondered. I thought long and hard, which was surprising since I don't have a brain, and just settled on Underfresh, since they live in the Underground and "fresh" is obviously on their list of "Cool words to use often". I supposed that was better than the other ones I named. Still not all that good though.

   As I looked around, none of the screens really seemed to catch my eye(light). Then I saw a flash of purple. I suppose that one would be next. I just hoped this universe wouldn't be as bad as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be one with only adult monsters in it and probably slight nsfw. And yes, me saying that Papyrus had so much to his outfit was just my way of saying I'm too lazy to explain it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and the royal harem. (Please tell me if there's any mistake in the text that stands out, I didn't proofread this chapter.)

   "OH HELL NO!" I yelled on the top of my non-existent lungs. I tried again and again to take my eyes off of it. Still, I couldn't pull away from the screen. "HOW DID OUR UNIVERSE EVER END UP LIKE THIS?" I just tried to keep my eyelights on Grillby making drinks. But I kept just thinking about how much Other Sans and Other Papyrus are let out of the house. Every place in this universe had somebody wearing way too revealing clothes, none at all, or just fucking. At Grillby's "Strip Pub" people are doing exactly what you'd expect. All I even saw was Snowdin. I didn't even want to know what happened in other places. After a while I realized that people looked...unhappy. Oh. OH. I finally realized why it didn't seem like anybody liked this. Recently, Asgore's children had died, and he passed a rule that all humans who fall down into the Underground had to die. Maybe...His law was a bit different around there. I hoped no more children would fall down. Humans in general were fine but if children fell into that version of the Underground...ugh. The law itself didn't necessarily change the fact that they're all disgusting monsters since they all too much embrace it, but it's pretty sad either way.

   "Hey Grillby!" I heard somebody yell. Oh great, Other Undyne. I heard monsters cheering as she burst through the doors to the strip pub. They said things like "Woo! It's Undyne!" and "Oh my Asgore, the head of the Royal Harem!". Royal harem? This is just getting worse and worse. "Get us our usuals will ya?" Other Grillby seemed unfazed by her rudeness and began to make drinks for her and the rest of the Snowdin harem. I took that time to look at Other Undyne and Grillby's clothes. 

   Other Undyne wore a matching pair of bra and underwear both being black. She also had silver armor on her shoulders, and armored boots also being sliver. Her eyepatch was heart shaped as well, for some reason.

   Other Grillby had on a long sleeve fisnet shirt with something resembling a tuxedo vest on only the front of the shirt. It had a blue bowtie, white shirt area, and black vest. He also had on a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He also had blue highlights to his "hair" and a pair of sunglasses.

   The rest of the royal harem, ugh I feel horrible just saying it, looked the same, most of the familiar looking dog monsters still wearing armor even though it seemed unnecessary. I saw Doggo give Undyne a report on the humans found in Snowdin, which was still none. For some reason, however, she didn't seem upset, but more happy? "Good dog!" She said petting him. "Keep it up and I might just fuck you later!" I gagged. If skeletons could puke, I would've just then. Unfortunately, we can only dry heave. "I swear to Asgore, just be over already!" I mumbled, still being forced to watch the disgusting scene in front of me. Everywhere I looked there was someone doing something I didn't want to see. What's left now? I tried one more time to pull away and I finally succeeded. I fucking hate this place. "What am I going to name this?" I wondered, trying to find an answer as quickly as I could. "Oh, I know! Underlust!" I concluded, realizing that I finally thought of a decent name. "Well, I think I've had enough of this." I said out loud, with nobody to listen to me once again. I looked around and decided on where to go. To the only open path, where the screens parted into a dark and narrow walkway that wasn't there previously. "Time to get out of this shit hole." I mumbled. I started shlooping towards the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Underlust to absolute fucking pieces. Specifically because of the deeper storyline behind all the sin. But also the sin cause yeah. XD. This is just how I think Gaster would see this, because this sure as hell ain't about my opinion. Also, I'll be adding new works to Gaster Stuff Cuz Why Not someday...maybe soon, probably not. Sub to it plz though.


End file.
